


The Man Trap

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [22]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 2nd POV - the creature, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 The Man Trap, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, OTP: it gives me emotional security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look up at Kirk and you wonder, for just the briefest second you wonder – if you had simply asked for help, would he have given it to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from episode title 1x01.

-z-

 

You look up at Kirk and you wonder, for just the briefest second, you wonder – if you had simply _asked_ for help, would he have given it to you?  Would he have given you enough to survive on and then let you go?  But the thought passes just as soon as it had arrived.

It’s too late.  There is the dark promise of death in the Vulcan’s eyes and you know that you’ve brought your own destruction upon yourself.

You had seen in the conference room, the way the Spock’s gaze had roamed over you, filled with quiet and cautious doubt.  And then you had dared to attack the captain – and then he was on you, fists together as he slammed into you with all his strength.

But it was McCoy – the one who smelled so sweetly of love lost – who pulled the trigger.

And as you lay dying, you wonder again what would have happened if had simply asked for help.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
